Obscured by Shadows
by aluv4anime
Summary: Naruto learns the invisibility jutsu! But does it have consequences? Can Naruto escape the grasps of his own mind? Or will he fall into the seducement of invisibility which others before him have? Slight Sakura bashing, Sasunaru Yaoi!boyboy
1. Chapter 1

Obscured by Shadows 

**Disclaimer: Again I don't own Naruto, I wish I did, but I don't.**

**Moving on…**

" Dobe how many times do I have to tell you ", Sasuke pulled a kunai out and stared at his reflection, " You can't make yourself invisible ". He put the kunai up to Naruto's face, " See your still there ", he spun it on his finger flawlessly then put back in his pouch. " Teme what do you know? ", Naruto retorted jumping onto a nearby tree branch. " A lot more than you apparently ", he smiled at his own wit. " Teme you're so mean ", Naruto glared, Sasuke glared back. " There'd be nothing left if you took that trait away from me ", he recovered the kunai from his pouch and threw it into a nearby tree.

" … ", Naruto stared down at him and thought back on the Valley of the End. Sasuke had said he wanted to break the bond they had, ' Sasuke was just mad then right? ', Naruto thought, Sasuke looked up at him, ' Yeah he was just mad ', he reassured himself. " Teme I wish you would just be nice for one day ", Sasuke continued staring at him, " Why don't you try being mean for one day ", Sasuke challenged. Naruto crossed his arms and said, " Fine ", Sasuke jumped up next to Naruto replying, " I doubt you can do it ", Naruto glared. Sasuke crossed his arms, " Especially to Sakura ", Naruto visibly flinched and Sasuke caught this and pushed Naruto off the branch.

Naruto pushed himself up off the ground, Sasuke stood over him smirking. " HEY WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR? ", Naruto yelled angrily. Sasuke was amazingly close to his face, " Well you didn't have to yell it in my face Naruto ", Naruto opened his eyes to come face to face with the Uchiha. Sasuke looked into Naruto's animated blue eyes and turned away. Naruto blushed a vibrant pink, but Sasuke didn't see it he was already gone. The wind rustled some leaves on the ground, ' Hmp ', thought Naruto, ' I'll show that Uchiha I can be mean and invisible at the same time '.

Naruto woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and ready for action. He had looked up on the Internet how to do an invisible jutsu and it turns out that there's only one and its extremely difficult and takes up a lot of chakra. ' Ah well', thought Naruto, ' So what if I'm using a whole weeks worth of chakra and with the Kyuubi I'll only be using two days worth', he smiled breathing in. " Wait 'til that Uchiha bastard finds out I did it ", Naruto said triumphantly. " He'll be begging to learn how I did it ".

Naruto walked into the bathroom removing his clothes and happily jumping into the shower. The hot water poured onto him and made a hissing noise as it came out. Naruto grabbed his shampoo and poured a handful in his hand lathering it in his hair. ' Man this is gonna be the best day ever ', then he began to sing the Spongebob song, ' Best Day Ever '.

Sasuke jumped through Naruto's kitchen window, oblivious that the blonde was in the shower singing he turned on the sink and began filling a pitcher with cold water. ' Oh Naruto's gonna love this ' he thought. Suddenly a holler was heard from upstairs, Sasuke stopped running the water and began walking to the stairs curiously.

Naruto came running down the steps in only a white towel and this time hollered at Sasuke, " WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY WATER ", he yelled eyeing the pitcher. Naruto was flushed all over, Sasuke smirked and took a seat at the kitchen table. " Seems I am a genius that's even better than what I was planning ", Sasuke held a smile even the devil would gasp at. " What exactly were you planning Sasuke? ", Sasuke walked over to Naruto and shook the jug in front of his face. " This ", he said before pouring the whole pitcher over his head. Naruto's blonde locks hung down by the weight of the water.

Naruto was literally speechless, he glared at Sasuke with angry blue eyes, " Come on dobe you can't take a joke? ", Naruto flung himself at Sasuke. Once on top of him he punched him straight in his right eye.

Sorry for the cliffhanger --

But look on the bright side soon I'll be updating on Naruto Fantasy.

Preview for next Chap: **Well Naruto finally does the invisibility jutsu, but does Sasuke know it too? Or is our raven-haired friend just bluffing. And the long awaited breakdown of Sakura when she finally realizes Sasuke loves Naruto. And hoe does Naruto get a hold of Sasuke's diary if he sleeps with and takes it with him everywhere? Read it all next time on Obscured by Shadows. **


	2. Sasuke's Diary

Sasuke's Diary 

Sasuke began walking out of Naruto's house, slightly pouting as the fuming blonde trailed behind him. Sasuke had a black eye that was slowly fading into existence, but Naruto had not one scratch on him. " Dobe walk beside me or are you to much of a dead last to do that ", Naruto just smiled triumphantly and sped up. He began humming, Sasuke's brow twitched, Naruto looked over at Sasuke knowing it was annoying the Uchiha. He began humming even louder, " Naruto isn't it enough that we're going to be even later than Kakashi, and he's always about 3 hours late! ", Sasuke exclaimed.

" Well Teme if you hadn't have poured that water on me we wouldn't be late now ", Sasuke threw his hands up in the air, frustrated. " Naruto what did it matter you were already wet ", Naruto huffed, " That was ice cold water Teme and you know it ". " Uchiha Bastard ", Naruto mumbled under his breath. " I've decided to ignore that last comment Naruto ", Sasuke said looking straight ahead.

" Whatever ".

" Dobe ".

" Teme! ".

" Shutup ".

" Why should I ".

" Because I said so ".

" Your opinion doesn't matter ".

" Neither does yours ".

" I'm gonna be the next Hokage so it matters very much ".

" Your gonna be the next nothing dobe ".

" Uchiha bastard ".

" Don't call me out by my name dobe ".

" It's not like you can stop me Uchiha ".

" Dobe shutup ".

" Why should I shutup you're the one with the black eye ".

" Yes and once Sakura sees this she'll bash your head into a brick wall ".

" Why are hiding behind Sakura Teme?! ".

" Who said I was? ".

" The statement you just said before what you just said ".

" … ", 0o

" I'm going to again ignore your stupidity Naruto ".

" It's not like you haven't been stupid before ".

" … ".

" Hmp, Uchihas ", Naruto finished.

Sakura and Kakashi were waiting at the bridge, Kakashi of course reading Icha Icha Paradise.

" Good morning Sasuke-kun! ", Sasuke replied with a ' Hn ', and walked past her nonchalantly. " Hey Sakura-chan ", Sakura decided to ignore him and brushed past him running to Sasuke. " SASUKE-KUN WAIT UP WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR EYE ", now Naruto was mad. ' Maybe I should do the invisibility jutsu now '. Naruto shook his head, " No I should wait 'til after training ", he said aloud.

Naruto looked ahead and saw only their outlines as they disappeared into the forest. " HEY ", Naruto shouted, " WAIT "! Naruto began running and then tripped. He quietly picked himself up and looked to see what he tripped on. It was a piece of paper slightly ripped at the edges on the left side of it.

Naruto picked it up gently, there was writing on it. ' I wonder what this is ', he began reading.

_Dear Diary, _

_Today was not any better than any other days Sakura was nagging me. Kakashi was reading that same old perverted book. And Naruto decided to ignore me today .If it wasn't for the fact Naruto was on this team I'd probably go crazy!_

Naruto read the fourth line disbelievingly, ' Yeah right '.

_Naruto almost beat me in sparring today he's progressing faster than Kakashi ever expected he would. Of course Sakura hung all over me while she rubbed it in Naruto's face, it makes me look like the bastard! I feel that if I don't push Sakura away, he'll just end up hating me. Ugh, I just want to strangle her sometimes, I have no idea what Naruto sees in her. Why can't he see something in me besides a cold-hearted bastard._

Naruto fumed, ' Because you are one, what he wants to be friends after everything he's done to me now? '. Naruto began reading again.

_I keep on thinking about that time we accidentally kissed, his lips felt soft. I wonder if he could feel the same sensation, but him being a dobe he probably didn't. I have no idea when I first started having feelings for Naruto, but I'm pretty sure it started back when we were in school. The only thing I'm sure of is I'm glad I didn't get stuck with Ino and Sakura, I'd probably kill them both. It must've been luck that stuck Naruto in my team, man was I relieved that he wasn't put into another team._

' So Sasuke really does want to be my friend ', Naruto thought happily.

_But Sakura just had to be placed on our team, wasn't it enough that he already liked her? Now he's around her all the time, which is not helping me get Naruto to like me._

Naruto folded the paper up and stuffed it in his pouch. ' I wonder why Sasuke doesn't want me to be around Sakura it wouldn't effect our friendship'? With that Naruto ran to catch up with them.

Naru Naru Naru Naru

When Naruto finally caught up with them, Kakashi and Sakura had already started training and Sasuke leaned patiently against a tree. " Dobe what took you so long ", Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, " Uhh I was admiring the scenery ". Sasuke gave him a funny look then said, " Hn " and left it at that. Kakashi walked over to the two boys, " Well maybe you two should start your training now ", then he went back to training with Sakura again.

Sasuke smirked at Naruto, " Ready to lose dobe? ", he then folded his arms. " Teme I don't think you should be talking with that black eye of yours ", Sasuke's brow twitched. " Oh really dead last we'll see who'll be talking when you lose ".

Then Naruto thought, ' This is my chance to say something to get at Sasuke, now that I know that he wants to be my friend '. " Tsh, Teme I think I should've been on another team, ya know with Shikamaru or Hinata ", Sasuke's looked away at this comment, then looked back at Naruto. " Whatever dobe ", he replied.

Naruto smiled triumphantly at the Uchiha's reaction. ' That was great ', Naruto thought to himself, ' I think I'll add one more thing '. " Cold-hearted bastard ", Naruto said as they walked to a clearing. Sasuke abruptly turned around in front of him, " Shutup, just shutup Naruto! ", Sasuke yelled, " Say something reasonable for once! ", he finished. When Sasuke was finished Naruto's eyes were wide and his jaw hung open. ' Did Sasuke just flip out on me? ', he asked himself.

Sasuke glared at him, his Sharingun turned on. Sakura ran next to Sasuke, also glaring at Naruto. " Naruto leave Sasuke alone ", she said pushing Sasuke's advancing form back. " Everyone go home, training is cancelled for today, I think somebody needs to let off a little steam ", Kakashi said eyeing Sasuke. " And not on one of our genins ", he looked at Naruto. " Alright same time tomorrow at the bridge ", with that he poofed off. (A/N: I know your probably wondering why Kakashi left a fuming Uchiha with a helpless Naruto, the truth is I don't know either, o0).

As soon as Kakashi left, Sasuke pushed Sakura aside, " Stay out of this Sakura ", he said pointing at her. Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the arm, Naruto winced, " And you-you don't talk to me ", he released him and disappeared into the tree's shadows.

Sakura took one last glance at Naruto, then whisked off into the direction where the sun was setting. Naruto stood there alone, again he could here the rustling of the leaves and the wind as it blew them. ' Maybe I went too far ', he thought, ' Maybe I should go apologize '.

' No! ', a voice said in his mind.

' No what ', he replied confused.

' … ', there was no answer. " I think maybe I should go back home I must be a bit tired ", he ran a hand through his hair.

' No!', There it was again that voice, like a small child's voice, except it sounded distant as if there was something separating them.

' Hello ', Naruto replied in his mind.

' Its time ', the child said.

' T-time time for what? ', Naruto asked.

' Its time ', this time Naruto could here the child, a man, and an older woman.

' Do you mean the invisibility jutsu? ", he asked.

' The time has come ', they replied in unison.

" Man I must really be tired, but I can't seem to shake this weird feeling ", Naruto said aloud to himself. " Maybe I should just do the jutsu now, like I said I would ", Naruto waited for the eerie voices again, but they said nothing. ' It was probably just my imagination ', he thought.

" I guess I'll do it now ", he performed the hand seals quickly. " Well who should I mess with first ", Naruto thought, " I know Sasuke ". Naruto ran in the direction Sasuke had retreated and began thinking of any kind of devilment he could do when he got there. ' Sasuke better watch out ', Naruto thought. As he jumped through the trees he could swear he could hear a child laughing in the back of his mind.

(**EVOL**) (LOVE) (**EVOL**) (LOVE) (**EVOL**) (LOVE) **_love spells evil (evol) backwards MWAAA HA HAA_**

When Naruto finally arrived at Sasuke's house, he had millions of destructive ideas dancing in his head. ' Its your turn Teme ', Naruto thought chuckling. Naruto walked up to his front door and knocked. Know one came to the door, Naruto knocked harder. Sasuke opened the door, Naruto stood right in front of him. Sasuke looked around and growled under his breath while Naruto slipped past him quietly trying not to laugh. Once Sasuke closed the door, Naruto followed him into the kitchen.

" Sasuke ", he whispered, Sasuke turned around and again looked around and grumbled something about being delusional. Sasuke opened his frigerator and took out some eggs and some leftover ramen. ' I didn't know Sasuke ate ramen ', Naruto thought surprised. ' Oh this is boring ', Naruto said in his mind, ' I didn't come here to watch Sasuke cook some eggs '. With that Naruto pushed an egg off the table, SPLAT! Sasuke turned around and rolled his eyes, " How did that get off the table? ",he asked himself.

Sasuke bent down to clean the mess up and Naruto found this as the perfect time to really get Sasuke. Naruto rolled an egg silently to the edge of the table right where Sasuke was bent over. SPLAT, but this time it wasn't on the floor, but on Sasuke's head. Naruto quickly covered his mouth before he could burst out laughing. Naruto stepped back from the table as Sasuke yelled out in frustration and headed toward the sink. ' Oh this should be good ' Naruto thought devilishly.

Sasuke turned the sink on and bent, as he bent over Naruto noticed a book in his back pocket. ' Wait that's not a book that's his ', before he could finish his thought Sasuke's shirt slid up to reveal the two words Sasuke's Diary on it. ' Jackpot ', Naruto thought.

' How am I gonna get it without Sasuke feeling it ', Naruto stood there contemplating his problem. Then an ingenious idea came to Naruto. Sasuke's face was not visible to Naruto, but he could still picture Sasuke's calm, serene face distorted in pain. Naruto silently grabbed the knob for cold water and turned it until it couldn't be turned anymore. Then he waited.

A few seconds later…

Suddenly Sasuke shrieked, Naruto jumped not expecting that. Sasuke quickly lifted his head and hit it on the faucet. Naruto saw this as his chance and he grabbed the journal from Sasuke's back pocket and made a run for it. Naruto ran upstairs looking for Sasuke's room, so he would think he left it there. Finally he found it and shut the door behind him. Everything in the room was black, " Figures ", Naruto said sarcasm dripping off the word.

Naruto looked around the room a bit frightened of the several disturbing pictures on the wall. One was of a one was of a graveyard in the center of the picture was a gravestone with the word dreams engraved in it. ' Who knew Sasuke was into this type of stuff? ', Naruto thought eyeing the pictures. Naruto shook it off, "Anyway ", he said sitting on bed. ' Maybe I should read his last entry first ', Naruto flipped it open until he saw blank pages than he flipped back a few pages.

_Dear Diary,_

_I feel worse than I did yesterday. I can't believe I just flipped out on Naruto like that, but his words still kind of hurt even if they were true. I shouldn't have told him not to talk to me, who knows he might really do it! He said he should've been on another team, which blew me away also. Maybe if I treat him to some ramen we can put this whole thing behind us, and maybe I can get my chance also. I constantly try to find hope for Naruto and me and they are constantly crushed, but it doesn't matter any way no matter what I do I'm still gonna be a cold-hearted rival in his eyes, nothing more._

What's this Naruto said rubbing at the paper, There was blotch on the page over what Naruto thought might be an ' I '. ' Was Sasuke crying? '. Now Naruto was a little worried for him. " Sasuke ", he whispered as if he was there.

Naruto read the last line,

_I wish that we could be together._

Together? What did Sasuke mean by that, Naruto thought about it for a minute, then let it go.

Just as Naruto was about to leave the room, he could here Sasuke coming down the hall. ' Aw man ', Naruto thought. Naruto zoomed back to the bed closed the diary and slipped under the bed just as Sasuke opened the door. " There it is ", he said relieved he had found it. Sasuke looked at the clock, " Hn, 5:30 ", with that Sasuke picked up his journal, closed the curtains, and exited the room.

Meanwhile Naruto under the bed…

" That was stupid why did I hide under the bed, I'm invisible ", Naruto thought. " Wait its 5:30 I could have swore I was only here five minutes ". ' That's weird ', he thought to himself. Naruto began crawling from underneath the bed through the other side, but something was in his way. Naruto kicked it and crawled the rest of the way out. " Stupid Sasuke ", he had forgot Sasuke had indeed closed his curtains.

Naruto cursed and fumbled as he pushed the box toward the window also through the darkness until he caught hold of the end of one of the curtains. He pulled it back and sunlight lit the room, he then pulled back the other side. A blinding light came from inside the box and Naruto pushed it away, Naruto looked down at the tipped over box and what spilled out of it.

The contents inside the box were a bunch of pictures. Of him!

Naruto fished through them, all of them were pictures of him. Pictures of him walking, eating, laughing, yelling, playing, and sleeping. Wait sleeping, Naruto looked at the pictures of his unconscious form tucked under his favorite orange blanket. ' Ooo-kay this is creepy ', Naruto said in his mind. Naruto threw the pictures back in the box and slid the box back under the bed. " Maybe I should go now ", Naruto discarded the jutsu and walked out the room now fully visible.

Naruto walked five feet from the door, " Wait! ". He checked his waist, " Where's my pouch ", ' Must've came off when I was crawling from under the bed ', he thought. He turned around and came face to face with Sasuke.

" What are you doing here ", he asked firmly. " I uh you see I mean its not what you think, I mean I don't know what you think, but you see, I ", Naruto stumbled over his words terribly. " I-I gotta go ", Naruto took off down the hall, but Sasuke appeared in front of him. " You're not going anywhere until you tell me what your doing here ", Sasuke's Sharingun turned on and was spinning wildly, " In **my** room ". " Uhhh ", was all he could say, Sasuke grabbed his arm like he had done earlier, but this time harder. " Tell me what your doing here! ", he yelled. Naruto kicked him between the legs, and ran down the stairs, out the door, and into the trees.

**Sorry, I know you were expecting Sakura's big breakdown in this chapter, but I haven't updated in a while so I wanted to get something down. Well anyway next chap has Sakura's breakdown, more Naru invisibility, and the creepy voices. Shika's in the next chap too. Read it all next time on OBS ( Obscured By Shadows). **


End file.
